Spider-Armor MK III
This suit has since been repaired and placed back in storage in Peter's office at Horizon Labs. After Horizon Labs was destroyed, Spider-Man kept the suit in his lab at Parker Industries. Features *'Customized Helmet': ** Hearing Acuity Device: The audio in the helmet is keyed to hone in on Chameleon's specific heartbeat in order to easily detect him in disguise. Peter claims that this feature is based on Daredevil's special hearing abilities. ** Comm-Link: A special comm-link built in to the helmet that allows Spider-Man to communicate with his fellow Avengers as well as others. ** Cyber-Control Helmet: Based off Doctor Octopus' original helmet, which was used to grant Doctor Octopus the technopathy required to control every machine in the city of New York. Spider-Man had previously used the original helmet during the Spider-Island infestation. He tries to use the technopathy to disable Doctor Octopus' technology, but Doctor Octopus had prepared for that and uses it to instead shut the armor down. * Enhanced Lenses: **'Holographic Visor:' Designed to see through Mysterio's holograms and illusions. ** "Pink Hippo App:" After spraying Sandman with a radioactive solution, Spider-Man turns his lenses on, revealing a special sand grain in Marko's body which acts as a "queen bee", telling the other grains what to do. After connecting it to his suit, he uses a smartphone to send it special orders, changing Marko's form against his will. * Electro-Proof: The suit is capable of repelling Electro and also changing him from his electrical state back to his human state. * Built-in Web-Shooters: The web-shooters have been heavily modified into gauntlets, which Spider-Man uses to fire larger amounts of webbing than his normal ones. * Flight: This suit also comes with jet boosters, allowing Spider-Man to fly. * Enhanced Durability: Spider-Man has built this suit to be durable enough to withstand the Rhino's brute force. In addition, it has also been shown to withstand a serious blow from even Thor. However, the suit has been slightly damaged by both opponents. * Built-in-Utility Belt: This suit also comes with a utility belt that contains cartridges of different types of webbing, spider-tracers, and ice-spiders. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-91119, Spider-Man's "second spider-armor,"was created with tons of gadgets designed to take down his greatest foes. Marvel Super Hero Squad Online On Earth-TRN461, the third Spider-Armor was among the equipment Spider-Man brought with him to Klyntar. He wore the armor when confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, sent by Director Nick Fury, to dismantle the Spider-Force. Spider-Man Unlimited On Earth-TRN458, Spyder-Knight wears an armor that resembles the MK III but with a more medieval-like design. The armor is durable enough against piercing even towards modern needles, the left gauntlet contains a built in collapsible crossbow and a collapsible sword on the right, the gauntlets also have built in Web-Shooters. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 11 | CurrentOwner = Peter Parker | PreviousOwners = Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker" | Notes = | Trivia = * In ''Spider-Man Unlimited'', the Spider-Armor MK III is referred to as the "Ends of the Earth Spider-Armor." | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Technology Category:Battlesuits Category:Otto Octavius Equipment Category:Horizon Labs Technology Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Spider-Man Suits Category:Power Negation Technology